Roasted Papayas For Pudding
by rasberry marshmallow
Summary: Rachel and her friends: Mimi, Sophie, Clare, Emily and Molly embark on the adventure of a lifetime to the Amazon, not really related to Private Peaceful at all, first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Roasted Papayas For Pudding

Chapter 1 : The Journey

9 am: Today is the day I embark on the adventure of a lifetime! I am going with my friend on a trek in the Amazon. I will be away for a month, but I think everyone at home will survive without my saintly presence.

10:30 am: Have arrived at Gatwick airport with my friends: there's me, Mimi, Clare, Emily, Sophie and Molly. Once we had checked in, got through passport control, then got on the plane I was exhausted and there was still a 15 hour flight to go! Luckily, I am with Mimi and since she spent all night with her boyfriend Tom (no prizes for guessing what they were doing) she's exhausted, so she's probably going to sleep, listen to her iPod (I don't know what use that would be in the Amazon) and mope about missing Tom.

I don't think I'll be too bothered by her, all I need to worry about is Clare and Sophie behind me (constantly poking their heads through and chatting) and Molly and Emily in the front (Emily is prone to snore and Molly giggles at everything (especially the phrase 'mow down') So I'll have Emi snoring and Moll snorting!)

Midnight (English Time): Finally arrived. This is a teeny airport compared to Gatwick. It's so cute (It's made of wood and corrugated iron, ever so slightly scared)! Now we need to take a jeep for two hours to get to the camp. I can't wait to get to the camp!

2:21 am (Amazon time): We are having dinner now. Apparently we are going to this shack to have sandwiches.

2:33 am: Think have just had Iguana disguised as chicken (gulp). Hope the journey is not too hard.

4:37 am: Finally!!! We have arrived!!! I am sharing a tent with Mimi and Clare. I feel sorry for Sophie and Molly cause they are sharing with Emily the Snorer! Got to turn my torch off now because Mimi is getting annoyed. Will write more tomorrow. Mimi has just tried to pull the pen out of my hands, so will have to stop now. Bye!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 : Birds and Boats

Chapter 2 : Birds and Boats

4: 06 am:

Yess!!! We are actually in the Amazon! I can't believe it! If you ignore the fact that I got woken up at 3 am, 3 am! This is definitely the best day of my life! Clare is still asleep, but Mimi is awake, and we are discussing what we (hope) we are going to do today, our first day in the Amazon. Sorry I am just so excited!

6: 28 am

Clare has finally woken up! I have realised how spoilt I am: I feel so desperate for my morning hot chocolate! I asked our guide, Becca if we would be doing anything exciting on our first day, I once went on a trip to Paris, the city of (in my case, not much) love where everyone else had decided that they were going on a trip, but I was asleep, and they left me behind, with no idea where they were! Becca says we are going on a boat trip. I just know what we are going to see, we will be on a big open deck boat going down a big river with jungle and luscious plants going past us like a never ending tapestry (please note the poetic-ness)

6: 50 am

How wrong I was! When everyone was awake, we all went to Becca's tent, only to find that she wasn't there!!! Everyone panicked but Emily (who was still half-asleep) just said 'Huh?' We walked around hysterically then Molly screamed (who else would) everyone dashed to where she was half expecting her to have been mauled by a lion (make that a jaguar I don't think lions exist here) or something! Molly was standing at the foot of a big tree staring upwards, and no it wasn't a leprechaun, it was none other than Becca! We all have our own theories, my one is that she is a sloth in disguise, but Becca assures us she just likes sleeping up trees. She says it's calming. I must try sleeping up a tree.

7: 00 am

We are having brekkie in our tent (which is the biggest) it's so delicious! We have fruit salad of mangoes, papaya, passion fruit and a random other fruit I can't identify, but it's still nice.

8: 30 am

I have fulfilled my dream!!! Okay maybe not completely, but kind of! We' re on a boat going down the Amazon! I have a little book about the animals in the Amazon and I am currently trying to work out what this really colourful bird is.

8: 35 am

I have given up on my little book, Becca is much more helpful. Apparently they are called Carpenter Birds. Sophie is manically taking photos and Clare is feeding a Toucan (which she has called Percy) the crusts of her sandwiches.

12 noon

We've just come back from our boat trip and are having lunch. It was really fun but a bit too long!!! While I have some time I'll describe the camp to you, it's quite near the river Amazon but not directly on the banks. The whole camp is in a little clearing among the endless trees and undergrowth. You have to walk for 2 minutes to get to the so-called 'loo', it isn't much of a toilet but I won't go into that! Even though we're not right next to the river, there's a kind of 'window' in the trees where you can see the Amazon. There are 4 tents but Becca's is the smallest by far. In the middle of the camp there is a big camp fire which I hope we will be using. Hopefully there will be marshmallow trees near here!

3: 41 pm

We spent the next couple of hours exploring the camp and personalising the tents. Mimi, Me and Clare have made flower garlands out of all the flowers that grow here and hung them around the tent. It looks really pretty now. 


End file.
